A Black Rose In A White Bush
by yoblossom
Summary: What would happen if Sirius had a kid? What would happen if said kid was in Lucius Malfoy's custody?
1. Ch1 The Poem

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, or any of JKR writing or characters. I own all original characters in this writing.

**Rating:** PG – PG-13

**Chapter One – The Poem**

"And last, but not least, Sarah Black!" the teachers voice rang out. A young girl of 13 walked to the front of the classroom. She had mid-back length, black hair. Smooth pale skin, and dark blue eyes. When she reached the front of the classroom, she sat gracefully upon the stool placed in the center front. She opened her mouth and recited her poem, as was the assignment.

"Use me, abuse me  
I'll come back for more  
Hit me, then kiss me  
See how much I can endure

Take a bat and swing  
Smash my self-esteem  
Haunt me when I wake  
Haunt my every dream

Reach inside and steal my heart  
Bleed it good and dry  
Squeeze the patience out of me  
Make me want to die

Throw me down, lie to me  
Say how it's ok  
Beat me down with blameless words  
Each and everyday

Replace the good with all the bad  
The truth with all your lies  
Sake the worth out of me  
Make me see through your evil eyes

Slap the smile off my face  
Keep my tears sustaining  
Take a good look at me now  
For in my world, it's raining."

Everyone stared at Sarah as she stepped down from the stool, and walked back to her seat. No one clapped for her. Sarah hated any attention she got, but didn't let it show as she opened her journal and started to write in it.

"Well, that's all of the, erm, presentations. So, I guess the rest of the period will be free." Everyone stopped staring at Sarah and stared packing up. Sarah went slowly, knowing the teacher would call her behind.

"Miss Black, please stay behind." 'So predictable', Sarah thought, as she nodded in agreement. When the class was empty, she approached the front of the room.

"Miss Black, Sarah, your poem is very… worrisome. Are there any problems at home?"

"No, Professor." She lied easily.

"Never the less, a copy of your poem will be sent to the Headmaster, and your Head of House. Understood?"

"Yes, Professor."

"Now, off you go. The rest of the period is free." The Professor shooed Sarah out of the classroom

Sarah headed to her next class, deep down into the dungeons. She knew that Professor Snape would already be there and wouldn't mind her being there either. He didn't even look up when she came in, but still knew it was her.

"Miss Black, may I inquire as to what you are doing here so early?" he only looked up when she answered.

"Well, my Muggle studies Professor excused class early and asked me to stay behind. He was 'concerned' with the poem I wrote for our assignment. He said that a copy would be sent to the headmaster and my Head of House. So you should be getting a copy soon. And most likely the whole school will know about my poem by lunch or dinner tonight. So I came here for a little quiet time before all that happens."

Professor Snape knew that Sarah didn't talk much, and was surprised by how much she said just now. That was the most she's ever spoken to anyone else besides Draco from first year to know. He decided to press his luck and asked,

"Even though I'm going to get a copy of your poem later, would you recite it for me?" Sarah quietly recited it, and waited for his thoughts.

"Well, I can very well see how someone that doesn't know you would get the wrong idea. But, if I may ask, was it about Him?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, it was." Professor Snape looked like he wanted to ask more, but decided not to, as Sarah walked to a seat in the back. She opened her Potions book, and began to read.

"Professor?"

"Yes, Miss Black?"

"Is this class all Slytherins again?"

"…yes."

"Then may we do what we did last time?"

"If the class at large wants to, then yes, I suppose we could."

"Ok, Professor." Sarah went back to reading. The room was silent for the next 10 minuets, the turning of the pages in Sarah's book breaking the silence every now and then. When the bell rang, signaling the end of 1st period, Sarah marked her place and closed her book, and waited for the class to arrive along with Professor Snape.

The class came in nosily, and settled down as the bell rang again, signaling the start of 2nd period.

"Now class, we have all Slytherins again today, so we have a choice, like last time. You can either do the potion assigned, or write a 12in essay on the potion. What'll it be?"

"Essay!" the class answered as a whole.

"Alright, do as you wish, and enjoy the music." With a flick of his wand, music started playing, and the class grouped together and started talking. Sarah started on her essay, the few students around her, glared at her as she wrote.

Halfway through the period, Sarah finished her essay. She sighed and walked to the front of the class.

"Professor? I finished my essay, and was wandering if I may turn it in now." Professor Snape looked up.

"Of course, Miss Black. Put it in that-" he pointed to a stack of papers on his desk "- stack and I'll get to it later. Alright?"

"Thank you, Professor." Sarah set her paper in the stack and headed back to her seat. Some of the students, who even bothered to pay attention to her, started to whisper to her friends about 'Little Miss Goodie-Two-Shoes'. Because the other Slytherins of her year just loved to torment her, tease her and start rumors about her. Even though Slytherins were mostly accepting of their housemates, Sarah was the one person who seemed to slip past that little rule of theirs.

So Sarah is basically the outcast of Slytherin. No friends, just the books she reads to rely on. People usually called her a bookworm. But, when Sarah thought about it, she didn't really care. She didn't have friends, so there was nothing that was to be expected of her, no emotional attachments to her year mates. Only the teachers, and of course Draco. How could she have survived with out him? With out him, she probably would have killed her self already. But she hung in there for Draco.

Sarah was so deep in her thoughts, that the bell for the end of 2nd period startled her. She quickly gathered her things, and rushed to her next class, Care Of Magical Creatures.

CoMC was Sarah's favorite class. She just loved animals. Excited as to what they would be learning about today, she moved to the front.

"Gather 'round now! I've go' a great lesson for yeh today!" Hagrid's voice boomed out. Sarah inched closer.

"Now, class, today we go' Squijums! (Sqi-jum)" the class looked at Hagrid confused.

"Now, a Squijum, is a cot like creature tha' jus' loves to comfert abused chil'ren. They can tell who has an' hasn't been abused. Now, wha' I wan' yeh to do today is-"

"Mreow!" a loud yowl interrupted Hagrid. The class looked behind Hagrid to the cage that held five Squijums in it. They were clawing at the door, wanting to be let out. Now.

"It looks like they wan'no be let ou'!" Hagrid boomed over the noise they were making. He unlocked the door, and the Squijums shot out the door so fast, Hagrid had to look twice to make sure they actually came out. They started sniffing through the students. Starting on the left, and making their way over to the right.

It looked as if they were looking for something. Something that they just had to help. That just called out to them. Something that they couldn't resist searching for.

TBC…

**AN: Like it? Hate? Want to kill it? Please let me know! I would like to get some reviews from you people.**


	2. Ch2 The Squijums!

**Ch. 2 - Back Story**

Piles of brightly colored paper littered the floor, as blood seeped into the carpet. The victims eyes wide-open, seeming to find you no matter where you stood in the room, as she hung from the ceiling. Her neck was broken, as it hung from a metal hook. The muscle tendons holding together, but only by a thread, as it threatened to break completely.

A small whimper sounded through the room, as your forced to look down at the little body huddled in the corner. You can't help the tears in your eyes as you hear the small child call out to her 'Mamma', while she stares at the hanging figure.

You walk slowly up to the small child, thinking 'She can't even be more than 2'. You crouch down and gently touch the child's cheek. She turns her young and innocent eyes to you, silently questioning, 'What happened to my Mamma?'. You don't know how to answer, so you silently pick the child up, doing your best to ignore her cries for her 'Mamma'. You side step the pool of blood, and head for the door.

As you're walking down the steps, you're wondering, 'Who killed her? Why was she killed? Why was the child left alive? Did the killer see the errors of his ways when and if he tried to kill her?'. These questions spin in your head, but no answers can be seen. You pull out your car keys from your pocket, and open the passenger seat door. You buckle up the little girl, go around to the driver's side, and get in.

The humming of the car can't keep the same questions out of you head. You turn on the radio, hoping to become distracted. The little girl watching you the whole time.

You pull up in front of an apartment complex, and park in front of Number 43. The humming of the car stops as you pull out the key from the ignition. You reach over and unbuckle the little girl, and get out. The little girl just sits there, and follows your movements with her eyes, as you come around to her side of the car. You open the door slowly, trying not to scare her.

"Come on, Baby. Come up and I'll get you some hot chocolate, ok?" You say in a soft and gentle voice. She looks up at you.

"Sarah."

"What?" you ask startled that she even spoke.

"My name Sarah. Not baby." She's still looking at you, her dark blue eyes filled with pain and sadness.

"Ok Sarah. How about we go up into my apartment, and get you some hot chocolate?" she silently puts her hand in yours hesitantly. Instead of letting her walk, you pick her up, and rest her on your hip. As you walk to your apartment door, you single out your door key.

As you walk into your two-bedroom apartment, one room for you, and another, usually, for your friends, you flip the lights on and set your keys down. Sarah looks around at your apartment. She notices that you have a couch against the wall, an entertainment center, a stereo, TV, and just a bunch of other stuff that she doesn't recognize.

You set her down in your kitchen, and dig through the cupboards, looking for the hot chocolate you promised. You find some and smile triumphantly. You put water in the teapot, on the stove, and let it start to boil.

"Sarah? Would you like to change into some Pj's while your hot chocolate is getting ready?"

"I don't have clothes."

"That's ok, you can borrow one of my nightshirts, all right?" she nods quietly. You lead her into your room, and pull out a shirt, and help her into it.

The next day, you receive a call from the adoption agency. A Mr. Lucius Malfoy wants to adopt Sarah. You think, 'Ok, well, I've seen his papers, he's most likely the best one for the job, and he has a son one year older than her. So she'll have a play friend. I guess it'll be ok.' Although what you don't know, is that, when she's older, she'll face worse horrors then what happened the day you found her.

_Back To The Present_

One Squijum came up to Sarah, took one sniff, and started rubbing against her leg, meowing almost desperately. The other Squijums raced towards Sarah, also meowing. Sarah knelt down as the five Squijums fought to get her attention. She looked among them, and started to pet the only two black ones. The three that she didn't pet, meowed one last time, and walked slowly back to their cage.

"Miss Black, I believe tha' I should take yeh to the 'eadmasters office, an' those two little 'uns won' be leaving yeh now." Hagrid put a hand on Sarah's shoulder, and led her up to the castle.

"Class dismissed!" Hagrid boomed over his shoulder.

"Starburst." Hagrid said, and the gargoyle in from of the Headmasters office moved aside, showing a staircase.

"Up we go now. Come on." Hagrid pushed Sarah up the stairs, and followed after the Squijums. After Hagrid knocked on the office door, Sarah heard the Headmasters slightly muffled 'Enter'. Once they entered, they sat down, Hagrid politely refusing tea, and Sarah accepting it. Hagrid explained the classes events, and their current situation. When he finished, the Headmaster turned to Sarah.

"Miss Black, what do you have to say about this?" he asked quietly.

"Well, sir, I'm guessing my Muggle studies Professor, Professor Geller, gave you a copy of the poem I did for our assignment?" the Headmaster nodded.

"Then, sir, I'd like Professor Snape to be here and Explain things to you. Oh, and, would Draco Malfoy be able to join too? Because he's tied in also."

The Headmaster agreed and sent Hagrid back to his classes, and a house elf to retrieve Professor Snape and Draco Malfoy. Moments later, Professor Snape arrived, and they patiently waited for Draco to arrive.

When Draco did arrive, one of the black Squijums that was resting by Sarah's feet, jumped up, and acted as if it wanted to go to Draco, but couldn't, because it was tied to Sarah.

"Go ahead little one." Sarah whispered to the little creature. The Squijum broke free of his restraints, and ran to Draco, and rubbed against his leg. Draco reached down, and patted him on the head, and the Squijum purred loudly.

"Draco?"

"Yea, Sarah?"

"Well, you see, these are Squijums. Do you remember what they are? Remember from your third year, before the Hippogriffs?" Draco thought for a moment, and paled.

"Oh, shit." He murmured.

"Draco, that's why I asked Professor Snape here. See, he can explain this, out, situation to the Headmaster."

"Oh, ok." The Headmaster looked to Severus.

"Headmaster as I'm sure you know, Lucius Malfoy is a Death Eater…"


	3. Ch3 Back Story

_Sing once again with me  
our strange duet...  
My power over you  
grows stronger yet..._

**Nightwish – Phantom of the Opera Chapter Three: The Explanations**

"Voldemort and his followers are… not exactly 'family' people. They have an heir, not a child. They believe that they can do what ever they wish with their heir. And Lucius just loves being second in command. So, he makes sure every Death Eater knows how good a Malfoy can be. Every holiday he'll throw a huge party, and take Draco out of school for it. On holidays, Sarah will be there too. He has Draco and Sarah, to put it lightly, be the main dish of the evening. Doing things that should be kept in a brothel.

"Sometimes Voldemort will attend, and, like every 'good' guest he will either rape Sarah or Draco. Usually when He attends, Sarah gets Him. Every one who has attended has raped them both more than 4 times.

"Lucius has made it very clear, to both Sarah and Draco, that they _must_ have a sexual relationship with any professor that attends these parties. And if Lucius or Narcissa find out otherwise, then, they are punished. And Lucius is a Death Eater, so you can guess how he'd punish them. This started when Draco was eight.

"At first, Sarah was confused at how Draco's behavior changed. She had asked Lucius, and he had told her that Draco had been to his first grown up party, and was becoming a young man. Then a year later, on her eighth birthday, Lucius threw a 'grown up' party her. Sarah and Draco have relied on each other ever since, and have told no one. I only know, because I was the first one to... to take Sarah." He paused for a moment. "Since then, I haven't touched either of them. I just participate in the other Death Eater 'activities'." Severus finished.

Albus sat there, pale. He looked to Sarah, then to Draco, then back to Sarah. They sat there silently petting the Squijums, not looking up. They looked up when he spoke.

"Sarah, Draco. I think it best to take you two out of Lucius' care. Just having the Squijums react to you two, would be enough. Severus, would you please contact the 'Child Safety and Endangerment' office at the ministry? And on your way, please tell a few house elves to open up a two bedroom apartment, please." Albus turned back to Sarah and Draco, they looked at each other, and smiled sadly.

"It will be alright. You'll see…" Sarah whispered. Draco just looked away.

"How do you know that?" he asked just as quiet.

* * *

"Hello, my name is Erin from the Child Safety and Endangerment office of the Ministry. I am here to talk to you about the case regarding Mr. Draco Malfoy and Ms. Sarah Black." A young woman in her thirties said stiffly to Albus while she sat down. 

"Yes I know. Thank you for coming on such short notice, and at such a late hour. This case regards the fact that, during a Care of Magical Creature lesson about Squijums. They reacted to Sarah as they would to an abused child. And when the teacher came to my office to show me, Sarah requested that Draco Malfoy be present. When he arrived the Squijums reacted the same way as they did to Sarah. This leads me to believe that the two are being abused in their current home." Albus explained to her.

"So on those ground you would like to…" she opened a folder that she was carrying and pulled out a piece of paper. "You would like to 'Remove both Mr. Draco Malfoy and Ms. Sarah Black from the house they currently live in, and place them under care of Draco Malfoys godfather, Severus Snape.'" She read from the paper. Albus nodded in agreement. "Then that is what shall happen." She took out her wand and tapped it on a different piece of paper.

"Mr. Draco Malfoy and Ms. Sarah Black, are hereby placed in the care of one Severus Snape for the time being." The paper glowed for a second as words started to appear. "Thank you Head Master for calling me here. We will be investigating into this and we'll let you know if we find anything. Good day." The young woman stood from her chair and excited the office.

Albus stood up and walked over to the fireplace. He took out a handful of floo powder and threw it into the fire.

"Severus Snape!" he called, and a second later the potions masters head was floating in the fire place.

"Yes Albus?" he questioned. Albus smiled brightly.

"For the time being, Severus, you are the caretaker of Draco and Sarah. A worker in going to look into this matter and tell us what she finds."

"Thank you Albus. I will tell Sarah and Draco. They are here with me now. Until later Headmaster." Severus' head vanished from the fireplace. Albus returned to his desk and started to work on some paper work that needed to be finished.

Severus turned around and looked at Draco and Sarah while they laid on the couch. Sarah's head in Dracos lap.

"Sarah, Draco. I have some good news."

"What is it Sev?" asked Draco.

"For the time being and until further notice, I am now your guardian. A worker is going to be looking into your case, and will get back to Albus when anything is found." Sarah got up and walked over to Severus. She looked up at him in the eyes.

"Thank you Sev. For everything." She stood up tiptoes and hugged around the neck. Severus sighed and hugged her back.

"There's nothing to thank me for, Sarah. I've just been doing what I had to do." He whispered in to her ear. Sarah let go and gave him a small peck on the cheek. She walked back over to the couch and cuddled up against Draco. Severus gave a small smile.

"Now, I don't know about you two, but I am beat. I think I'm going to head off to bed a little bit early. You two know where the guestroom is, and how to get anything thing you need. Good night." Severus turned around and went into his bedroom, closing the door behind him. Sarah sighed and snuggled deeper into Draco's side, preparing for a short nap. Draco laid his head on Sarahs and prepared to join her.

* * *

"Did you hear…"

"I know! Can you believe…"

"Lucius Malfoy! That's what I heard…"

"Do you really think…"

"I don't know…"

"Do you honestly think he would…"

"You know that people say he's a Death Eater…."

The students of Hogwarts were already whispering excitedly about what had happened earlier that day. Some of them swore up and down that they had been there to see Lucius actually hit Draco on one of his visits. While others just sucked it all in and told all their friends.

Draco and Sarah didn't know what was being said, but would find out tomorrow at breakfast.


	4. Ch4 The Headmasters Office

**Chapter 4 – Who Has The Rights**

"Sarah, Draco. It's time you two woke up. Hurry or you'll be late for breakfast." Severus Snape stood in front of the two teenagers who were still somewhat asleep on the couch. Sarah sat up and stretched. She was followed be Draco. They both stood up and made their way to the guestrooms and returned in the front room in clean school uniforms ready to go.

"Come on you two. It's time for breakfast." Severus turned on his heel and headed for the door. Sarah and Draco followed.

When they arrived in the Great Hall, the few students in there in the early morning stared at them as they entered. Sarah grabbed Dracos hand, not liking their stares.

"It's ok Sarah. Just relax." He whispered. She relaxed just a little and was still grasping Dracos hand when they sat down at their table. The few other Slytherins kept taking glances at them, as they whispered to their neighbors.

"Draco, I'm not liking this. What are they whispering about?" Sarah asked. Draco shrugged, ignoring the voices. Sarah and Draco both looked up as the mail came in. Draco held out his arm as his Eagle Owl came towards him. He landed gracefully on his arm and dropped a red envelope on the table. Draco paled, he though that if he ran fast enough he could open the howler outside of the Great Hall.

He had just made it to the door when it burst open.

"DRACO DAMION MALFOY! HOW DARE YOU! DO YOU REALSIE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO OUR NAME! OUR BLOODLINE IS SHAMED BECAUSE OF YOU AND THAT BITCH! HOW COULD YOU EVER THINK THAT YOU COULD GET OUT OF MY GRASP! IT DOESN'T MATTER WHERE YOU ARE! I WILL FIND YOU AND I WILL KILL YOU!" the well-known voice of Lucius Malfoy echoed in the Great Hall and through the corridors outside of it. Draco turned around and looked at everyone in the hall. They all stared back at him. He looked to the head table and found the Headmaster looking at him.

He turned back around and made a run for the dungeons. Severus got up and ran after him. As he turned the corner, all eyes in the hall turned to Sarah. Sarah kept her eyes trained on the table in front of her. She felt Albus lay a hand on her shoulder.

"I think it would be best if you came with me Sarah." He whispered gently. She nodded and stood up, keeping her eyes on the floor. As she walked past the tables they started to break out in whispers. Sarahs eyes filled with tears as some of what they said reached her ears.

"I heard she asked for it…"

"They say she wanted it even…"

"Did she really go to the Death Eater meeting…."

Albus tightened his hold on her shoulder, letting her know he was still there and not leaving.

"It will be all right Sarah. Don't pay attention to them." Sarah continued walking with the Headmaster down the hallways to his office. When they got there he said,

"Tootsie Pop." The gargoyle stepped aside and let them go up the spiral staircase. "Have a seat Sarah. Would you like some tea?" Sarah nodded and a teacup appeared in front of her instantly. She took a sip and found that it was Earl Gray. She smiled softly. She loved Earl Gray.

"Now Sarah, in light of the threat contained in Lucius' letter to Draco, he no longer holds any guardianship over you or Draco. You are both in the full care of Severus. Is that all right with you?"

"Yes it is. I'm actually quite happy about that. I prefer Lucius to not hold any rights to Draco and me. I'm sure he'll be happy to hear that." She quietly sipped her tea while she thought back to what Lucius had said in his howler.

There was a knock on Albus' door. "Enter." He called. The door opened and Draco and Severus walked in. Sarah set her cup down and went over to Draco. She wrapped his arms around him tightly. He hugged her back just as tightly.

"Severus, I am pleased to inform you that you are now the sole guardian to Sarah and Draco. The Child Safety and Endangerment office decided it best to take away all of Lucius' rights. Congratulations." Severus sighed, and put his hand on Draco's shoulder.

"Did you hear that Draco? We're free of him. He can't hold anything above us." Sarah whispered into his ear. Draco nodded and looked to the Headmaster.

"Would it be all right with you Headmaster if we go back to Sevs rooms for the rest of the day since its Saturday?" The Headmaster nodded.

"But before you do anything, I would suggest you read the front page of the _Daily Prophet._" He pulled out this morning's copy and handed it over to them. Severus took it and unfolded the front page. He read aloud,

"**_Lucius Malfoy: Good Parent or Child Beater?_**

_It has come to the Ministries Child Safety and Endangerment office that one Lucius Malfoys son and adopted child, Sarah Black, both have had Squijums react to them like they would to an abused child. Because of this, and recent events this morning, all rights that Lucius Malfoy once held as their guardian has now been handed over to one Severus Snape, Dracos godfather. Lucius Malfoy is under house arrest until his trial date, which has yet to be announced…_" Severus looked up to the Headmaster.

"Do you think it's a good idea letting the public know of this Albus?"

"Weather or not it is a good idea or not, I couldn't have prevented it. Lucius Malfoy has a very high status in the Wizarding world, and anything that concerns him with the law, will be made public. That's that, and I can't do anything to change it. But I think it best for the Wizarding world to know. That way they can see that Draco most certainly is not his father. Well, off you go. See you later Severus, Sarah, Draco." the Headmaster waved goodbye.

The three of them turned and walked down the stairs, Sarah still hugging Draco.

* * *

"Dray?"

"Yea Sarah?"

"What do you think will happen to him?" she looked up at him from her position on his chest. They were lying down on the bed in their new room in Severus' chambers. The room was decorated in deep blues and greens, with splatters of black here and there. The bed was an extremely dark green, with black silk sheets and pillows.

"I don't know. Maybe he'll go to Azkaban. Maybe he'll go free. But I know that for a fact, he won't be taking us back. Because as soon as this is all over, I'm legally changing my name to Snape. I don't want to be tied to him any longer than I have to be."

"I think I'll keep my name. I sort of like Black. Anyway, what we will do now that my dad was bound to see the front page? He'll know I'm out here and that Sev is my guardian. What do you think he'll do?"

"Well I'm not sure what Black will do… you should ask Sev. He might know, and he might know what you could do to stay hidden if you want for awhile. Just talk to him and you'll get things straightened out." There was a slight scratching at their bedroom door. Draco grabbed his wand from the bedside table and flicked it towards the door. The two Squijums came thought the door and hopped on the bed. One curled up on Sarahs stomach and the other curled next to Dracos side.

Sarah giggled as her Squijum licked her nose. She patted its head and thought for a moment.

"You know, Dray. We have to name them so we can tell them apart."

"What are you talking about? Mine is black and yours is a lighter black."

"Dray. They are the same color with no defining features. I guess blondes really are dumb."

"Hey! I resent that!"

"I know. Now, I'm going to name mine…. Blackie! What will you name yours?" she looked back up at Draco awaiting his answer.

"I think… I'll name him…"

"Wait, how do you know it's a guy? It could be a girl."

"It's a boy because I say it is. Now shut up and lemmie think." Sarah giggled softly and continued to pet the newly named Blackie.

"I got it! I will call my Squijum… Sev Jr.!"

"Hell no." said a voice from the door. The teens looked over to see Severus standing there. Sarah started to giggle.

"Why not? I like it…" Draco started to pout. Severus glared.

"I will not have a Squijum named after me, Draco. Give it a different name." Draco pouted more. Severus glared more. Draco sighed and caved.

"Fine. I'll call him… Lucky. There, are you happy?"

"Very much so. Now, what I need you two to do, is to help me with sorting out some potion vials and putting them away in the cupboard."

"What will we get if we help?" Sarah asked.

"Ice cream." Sarah squealed and jumped off the bed, racing to the potions classroom. Draco groaned.

"You just had to let her have sugar as a reward, didn't you?" Severus smirked.

"But of course. That is the only thing she will do anything for." Draco glared.

"But did you have to offer something with that much sugar?"

"Yep."

"Bastard."

"Thank you. Now get your butt in the potions class room, otherwise you won't get your treat."

"Oh, and what's that?" he asked sarcastically.

"Chocolate." Draco ran past Severus to the potions classroom, wanting to get his chocolate as soon as he could. Severus laughed as he walked slowly to the classroom. When he reached the classroom he was met with the site of Draco and Sarah running around like psychopaths. They were tossing all the potions back and forth, organizing them as they flew back and forth threw the air.

"Be careful you two!" the two stopped mid-throw and looked to him.

"What? We are being careful. We just want our treats!" the said in unison and continued the tossing game.

"If one, and just _one_, of those vials break, you two can forget about your treats." They both gasped and stopped throwing the vials. They looked at each other and all the vials they had yet to toss to each other. In a flash Draco and Sarah were running around the room, sticking to one side only, so they wouldn't crash into each other.

They would pick up one vial from the center table and run it to its cupboard, then run back to the table and pick up another one. Severus just stood there watching them, making sure none of _his_ vials broke. After about fifteen minutes Sarah and Draco raced back to the table to find no more vials, and without thinking, Sarah said in a small voice,

"What happened to all my vials? They were my vials…" Draco stared at her.

"You mean, you want more vials? But then you wouldn't get your treat right now. Has it made it through your mind that we are done?" Sarah looked at him as if he had just figured out the meaning of life. She turned to Severus and said,

"Ice cream. Now!" she put her hands on her hips as Severus started to laugh at her. "And just what is so funny? I want my ice cream." Sarah started to pout.

"Yeah give Sarah her ice cream, and give me my chocolate!"

"You get chocolate? I want chocolate…" Sarah wined.

"You can have chocolate ice cream Sarah. They do have that flavor you know." Severus said when he finished laughing.

"Draco, I think dumb blonde is contagious. Cause I'm acting stupid."

"No, Sarah. That's how you always act." Draco said in a sympathetic tone. Sarah glared at him, then stomping into Severus' chambers and went into the small kitchen area. Draco and Severus followed her.

"Aha! I found it!" Sarah exclaimed.

"What did you find?" asked Draco. Sarah grinned evilly.

"Your chocolate."

"That's mine! Give me my chocolate! Sev, make her give me my chocolate!"

"And you know what I'm going to do with your chocolate, Draco?"

"What?"

"I'm going to melt if over the fire, then pour it all over my chocolate ice cream!"

"You chocolate thief! Give it back!" Draco lunged at Sarah and tackled her to the ground. He managed to get his chocolate, but Sarah knocked it out of his hands. Lucky ran up to it and picked it up in his mouth. Draco stared at him while he licked his chocolate.

"Look at what you've done now Sarah. He's eating my chocolate!"

"Awe, I'm sorry. How about we share my ice cream. Will that make you feel better?"

"I guess…." Severus couldn't handle it anymore, and burst out laughing at the two of them. Still laughing, he prepared Sarahs and Dracos ice cream to share. Sarah and Draco took the ice cream and went back to their room and closed the door, trying to block out Severus' laughing.


	5. Ch5 The Explanations

**Chapter 5 – Daddy Padfoot**

"Are you awake?" a voice whispered.

"Yeah. What do you want?" a voice grunted in reply. The first voice sighed.

"We need to have a talk about your past, before you were in Azkaban." Sirius looked from his pillow at Remus.

"What about that time?"

"Did…. Did you ever have children Sirius?"

"No… why do you ask?" Sirius looked confused. Remus sighed and pulled out a copy of that mornings _Daily Prophet_.

"I think you should read this." Sirius sat up and opened the front page. He read the article and his eyes widened.

"Sarah Black…?" he whispered. Remus nodded.

"I know it wouldn't have been from your brother since he's been long dead and gone… and the only other possibility would be you…" Remus trailed off.

"What else?"

"Well… at this moment Sarah is in Severus' custody. We could talk to Albus and see what he thinks, but-"

"That greasy git has my child?"

"You don't even know if she's yours, Sirius. Don't jump to conclusions." He tried to calm Sirius.

"I don't care. Weather or not she is or isn't my child, Snape should have no custody over any child."

"Sirius!"

"It's true! I don't trust him. C'mon, lets go talk to Albus." Sirius got out of bed and headed for his dresser to get his robes.

* * *

"Did you two enjoy your treat last night?" 

"Well, I for one didn't, seeing as Lucky ate it." Draco pouted over his lost treat once again. Sarah giggled.

"Well at least Lucky enjoyed it." She was sitting next to Draco on the couch in Severus' sitting room with the fire going. Blackie was sitting in her lap, enjoying the attention Sarah was giving her while Lucky laid curled up in front of the fire snoozing.

"Well I'm sure that Lucky did enjoy it. But you two need to get dressed. We have to go and meet Albus for a meeting. Hurry up now." Severus turned around and walked back into his room. He closed the door behind him.

"Does he like his privacy or what?" questioned Draco. Sarah nodded.

"He sure does. But c'mon, we got to get ready." Sarah stood up and reached a hand out to Draco. He took the offered hand and Sarah made grunting noises while she helped him up.

"God you're fat. Have you been eating tubs of lard, or something?"

"Well at least that would mean I have some meat on my bones. You're skinnier than a tooth pick!" Draco ran to their room while Sarah chased after him laughing.

* * *

"Headmaster I demand that a test be done. She has my name and there is a chance she could be my daughter. I want a parental test done! I have to know!" Sirius and Remus had flooed into the Headmasters office and Sirius asked about Sarah in an instant. At the moment, Remus was sitting in a chair in front of Albus' desk, while Sirius paced back and forth in front of him. 

"Sirius, we'll have tests done, and we'll straighten this out. Just please settle down. I have a meeting with Severus, Draco and Sarah very soon. You two may stay here if you wish. But do not worry Sirius. A test will be done before the end of the day, I promise. Now please, calm down."

Before Sirius would respond there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." the door opened and in walked the three Albus was talking about a few seconds before. "Ah, good to see you. How are you three?" the Headmaster asked them.

"We're doing fine. Well, at least I was before I opened this door." Severus glared at Sirius when he said the last part.

"Come now Severus. Surly you and Sirius can get along after all these years…" Sirius made a noise of protest in the back of his throat.

"Headmaster, me getting along with Black is as possible as the Dark Lord doing ballet." Sarah buried her face in Draco's neck, trying to smother her giggles.

"Thank you for that lovely visual Snivellus. I bet you just sit around thinking of those things just to make other people sick."

"Sirius shut up." Sirius' mouth closed reluctantly as he stared at Remus. Severus rolled his eyes and took a seat farthest away from Remus while Draco and Sarah shared one with Sarah sitting on Draco's lap.

"Now then. Severus, Draco, Sarah… I set up this meeting so that we could talk about the arrangements that will be made since Severus now hold all legal rights to you two." Albus looked to Sarah and Draco. "Now, you both have the option of either staying in your dorm room or you can live in Severus' chambers for the rest of the school year and so on." Sarah turned her head and whispered something into Draco's ear.

"Sarah and I choose to stay in Sev's chambers." Albus nodded and looked to Severus.

"Do you have any objections to that Severus?"

"No I don't Headmaster. I'd actually prefer that they lived in my chambers, especially-"

"You are such a sicko Snape. Wanting-"

"Sirius, don't make me make it so you'll never be able to talk again." Remus warned and Sirius glared.

"As I was saying, Black. I would especially like Sarah to live in my chambers because her house mates don't take to her and are most likely to pull something."

"I agree. But now, Sarah maybe I ask you a question?" Albus looked expectantly at Sarah. Sarah narrowed her eyes.

"What?"

"Do you know who your father is?"

"…yes."

"May I ask who?"

"I think you know who, you just want me to say who so you'll have documentation of who is my father. Because I know you know who he is."

"You are right. I would have preferred you to say who, but if you won't then I will have to perform a parental test to get the answer you won't give me."

"Well you could do that, Headmaster, but you have to have the consent of the person who you will perform it on and, their legal guardian. And I'm not sure about Sev, but I do not give you my consent. And if you do perform it on me anyway, I can sue." She said smartly. Severus smirked, proud that Sarah knew how to take care of herself so well.

"Actually Sarah, I believe you are mistaken. I just need to have the consent of the legal guardian to perform it on you. And if the legal guardian isn't your real mother or father, then I don't have to have anyone's consent." Without warning, Albus pulled out his wand and spoke two words, "_Dei genitori_."

Two names appeared in blue writing in front of Sarah. Sirius Black and-

(I could just be mean and leave it right here... but I won't... stupid friends)

Sirius' eyes were trained on the floor as everyone in the room stared at him.

"How… how could you?" Remus spoke first. Sirius flinched at the tone.

"I don't even remember! I was probably drunk… or, or something!" he defended.

"Can you give me one reason why I should believe that, Black?" Remus spat. Sirius flinched again.

"Remus…"

"Shut it, Black." Remus stood up and headed for the door. Sirius just stood there, watching him go. Making no movement to stop him.

"Headmaster… maybe we should come back later… and let you deal with Black…" Severus stood up and helped Sarah stand up from Draco's lap. Albus nodded and waited for them to exit the room before he spoke.

"Sirius… do you have any idea how she can be Sarah's mother?"

"No."

"Do you remember doing anything at all with her?"

"No."

"Are you willing to subject yourself to truth serum?"

"Yes." The Headmaster nodded and opened one of his desk drawers. He pulled out a small vial filled with the clear liquid. He poured a few drops into a cup of tea and handed it to Sirius. Sirius drank it.

"What is your name?" Albus asked.

"Sirius Black."

"And are the answers to the questions I asked you earlier all true?"

"Yes."

"So in no way were you with her?"

"No."

"So you have no idea how she can be the mother of Sarah?"

"No." Albus sighed and rubbed his eyes. He didn't know how something like this could happen. Unless she obliviated him, but that didn't make sense. It had to be something else, because there is no way that she could be Sarah's mother. It just wasn't possible. There was one possibility… but that could have never happened... could it?

* * *

Severus, Draco and Sarah sat in silence. Lucky and Blackie were curled around each other on Draco and Sarah's bed. Severus and Draco were looking everywhere but at Sarah. 

"What is with you two? Just because she's my mom, doesn't mean I'm any different than I was before. That I'm any different from the Sarah you both know." Sarah said angrily.

"We know. It's just… just that… well…" Draco trailed off.

"It's just that we do know that it doesn't change who you are, but just the fact that now we know that she is your mother, well… we can't help but think of how you'll start to act like her to us. We'll start seeing things that will tie you to her son and that'll just be a bit weird for us. After knowing you all these years and all." Severus tried to explain to her.

"Sure it will. I'm off to bed." Sarah stood up and walked into her room. She walked into the adjoining bathroom that was connected to her and Draco's room and started a bath.

When the tub was filled, Sarah stripped of her clothes and threw them into a small pile near the door. She slowly stepping into the hot water, and sighed as she stretched out, relaxing her muscles. She dunked her head under the water and held her breath for 30 seconds. She moved her head up enough just to let her nose break the surface of water.

She sat up fully and reached for her wand on the counter. She flicked it and set it back down as music began to play softly in the background. Sarah closed her eyes and started to sing along to the song that was playing,

"_Well I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be _

I know I left too much mess and  
destruction to come back again  
And I caused but nothing but trouble  
I understand if you can't talk to me again  
And if you live by the rules of "it's over"  
then I'm sure that that makes sense

Well I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be

And when we meet  
Which I'm sure we will  
All that was then  
Will be there still  
I'll let it pass  
And hold my tongue  
And you will think  
That I've moved on...

Well I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be

Well I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be

_Well I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be_

_Well I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be…_" (1)

Sarah grabbed her wand again and warmed the water up so that it was steaming. She reached for the shampoo and started to wash her hair as another song started to play. She started to sing along to the song again and she dried her self off.

"_Hey you, living for tomorrow  
you sell your dreams for a pocket of change.  
Hey you, smoking' up your sorrow,  
Just pointing fingers at someone to blame.  
Hey you, you turn your back on your children  
it's left you in that big burning bed.  
This life's like living in the gutter  
All this pain just makes you feel dead…_"

She started to brush her hair out and studied herself in the mirror.

"Well… I guess I have some resemblance to her… if only just a bit…" Sarah thought aloud. She started to poke and prod her face while staring at her reflection. "This is useless. So I look my mother a little bit. So what? That's not a bad thing." She growled and marched back into the bedroom. She didn't see Draco in the room, _Maybe he's going to sleep on the couch since he can't seem to stand me right now…_ she thought sadly.

She walked over to one of the two dressers and opened the top drawer. She pulled out a pair of black silk short shorts and a small black silk tank top to match. She quickly changed into her pajamas and began to snuggle under the warm blankets on the bed. She laid her head down and stared at the ceiling.

I guess having her, as my mother isn't so bad… she thought as she closed her eyes and pictured the two names written in blue.

Sirius Black and…. Lily Evans….

(1) White Flag - Dido  
(2) Giving It All Away - Ashlee Simpson


	6. Ch6 The Whispers Start

**A/N:** ok, I'm having it so that all the HP characters were born 10 years later then when they were supposed to. 'Cause Harry and everyone else was supposed to be born in the year of 1980. But I'm changing that to 1990. Just a btw.

**Chapter 6 – Dream State**

In a small house there lived two people. A mother and her daughter. The mother, Jessica, worked a part-time job, and earned more than enough money to take care of her daughter and herself. Sarah, her daughter, was a beautiful little girl. The date was July 11,1992 and it was Sarah's second birthday. She was sitting on the floor surrounded by piles of brightly color paper.

She didn't care about the gifts at the moment, all she cared about was the wonderful colors that they came in. She was currently playing with bright green paper and a matching ribbon. Jessica was sitting on the floor next to her playing with her.

"Purty Mamma!" Sarah squealed as she put the ribbon in her mother's hair. Jessica laughed and put some ribbon in Sarah's hair too. Jessica looked up as there was a knock at the door.

"I'll be right back sweetie." She stood up and slowly walked to the door. She looked out the peephole and stared at the man that stood there. He was tall, had a slender build and completely dressed in black. She frowned, not recognizing him. She opened the door.

"May I help you?" she asked politely. The man turned his eyes on her and he grinned.

"I do think that you can, yes." Before Jessica could ask him what she could help him with, he shoved her back into the house and down the hallway. He shoved her down on the floor next to Sarah, who had stopped playing with the ribbon and was looking at the new person.

"Who dat, Mommy?" she asked.

"I don't know sweetie. Just be quiet." She whispered, holding Sarah to her chest.

"Well, little girl, I'm an old friend of your Mommies. I've just come to say 'hello', and see how she's doing. And then kill her." He pulled a butcher knife out from his coat and pulled Sarah away from Jessica. He held Sarah by the neck as he slit Jessica's throat. Jessica fell to the floor clutching her neck and trying to breathe.

"Mommy!" Sarah screamed and tried to break free. The man just held on tighter and pulled out a wand from his pocket. He transfigured a piece of brightly colored paper into a hangman's noose and put in around Jessica's neck. He tightened it so that she couldn't breathe at all.

"Wingaurdim Leviosa." He aimed his wand at Jessica and levitated her up to the ceiling where a hook was and dropped her, causing the rope to catch on the hook. Sarah stared at her mommy as she hung there. She looked up at the man with tears in her eyes.

"You little girl…. You I will let live. But your mother had to die."

"W-why?"

"Because she's a filthy mudblood." With a crack he vanished and Sarah ran to the corner. She crouched there and cried as she stared up at her mommy.

* * *

Sarah awoke with a start and threw the covers off of her. She ran out of her room to the sitting room and saw no one. She ran to Severus' room and flung the door open. She saw him sleeping on the bed and ran over to him. 

"Sev... Sev, please wake up…" she shook his shoulder and he sat up somewhat groggily.

"What? What is it?"

"Sev... please, let me sleep here, please. I can't be alone…" Severus looked down at Sarah and sighed. He moved over and patted the bed.

"Come on. Do you want to talk about it?" he asked as she settled down in the covers. She shook her head as she snuggled against his chest still crying. Severus rubbed soothing circles on her back and just held her. He looked down a few minutes later and saw that she had fallen asleep. He rested his head on her and quickly followed her.

_Morning_

"Remus, I've asked Sirius under truth serum and he doesn't know how Sarah can be his daughter or how Lily can be the mother. He just doesn't." Remus looked away from Albus' eyes and stared at Sirius.

"Is that true?" he whispered.

"Yes it is Moony. I swear." Sirius stared into Remus' eyes, willing Remus to believe him. Remus looked away and rubbed his eyes.

"I'm sorry for doubting you Sirius. I just... lost it. I'm sorry." Sirius walked up to Remus and hugged him.

"That's ok, Moony. I probably would've done the same thing." Remus patted him on the back and looked back at Albus.

"So what are we going to do to try and get Sarah to talk to Sirius?"

"Well I've arranged for a time today for Sarah and Sirius to get together and talk. Just themselves and no one else. Does that sound ok to you Sirius?" Sirius nodded his head in agreement. Albus smiled.

"Excellent. I will tell Sarah this morning at breakfast. See you two later." Albus stood as Sirius changed into Padfoot. The three people moved to the door and Albus walked them to the front hall.

"I hope to be seeing you soon."

"Us too." Remus and Albus said their good-byes while Sirius barked his. Albus turned and walked into the great hall and up to his place at the head table.

* * *

"Lily, I don't know what to do! I've tried everything but I just can't get pregnant! I don't care if it's just a one-night stand that causes me to get pregnant, just as long as I can have a baby! That's all I want." Jessica stared at Lily sadly while she held her newborn son, Harry, in her arms. Lily smiled sadly back.

"Jessica… I think I know how to get you pregnant, and I know you don't care if you're the actual gene mother. So, what we could do is…"

* * *

Sarah was sitting at the Slytherin table next to Draco. He had his arm around her waist, and was holding her slightly. He knew about her nightmares and how they've been getting worse. 

"Sarah you need to eat something, please? Just for me?" Draco pleaded for the thousandth time this morning.

"Or why not for your Father, hmmm, Sarah?" Sarah and Draco looked behind them to see the Headmaster standing there. Sarah scowled and turned back around.

"Is there something we can help you with Headmaster?" Draco asked.

"Why, yes, I do believe there is. If you could make sure that Sarah is in the Astronomy tower around… 11:30 this morning that would be wonderful."

"But, what about her classes?"

"She's been excused of them for today, so not to worry Mr Malfoy." Draco scowled this time as the Headmaster walked up to the Head table.

"Well, since you'll have your morning classes, let me walk you to them. C'mon Sarah." Draco stood up with Sarah and they headed off to the DADA classroom.

* * *

Jessica was lying on a bed in a muggle doctor office. She was wearing one of those weird gowns and had her hands resting on her stomach. She looked at Lily, who was sitting next to the bed in a chair. They bother looked at the door when the doctor came in. 

"Good morning. And how are we this morning?" he asked in a cheerful voice.

"Nervous." they replied in unison. The doctor grinned.

"Well that's how everyone feels. So, my name is Doctor Morrow, but you can call me Rob. Now the procedure we're going to do today, many other women have, so it's perfectly safe. Do you have any questions before we begin?"

"Yes. Does it hurt?" Jessica asked nervously.

"Well, according to all my other patients, no. So I'm going to go with that." Jessica nodded, and grabbed onto Lily's hand. "Just tell me when you're ready." Rob held up a long needle. Jessica closed her eyes.

"I'm ready."

* * *

"Draco, I'm not going. End of discussion." Sarah stormed out of their room and into the living room of Severus' private chambers. Draco followed her. 

"Sarah, the Headmaster told you to go. You have to. He'll just think of something worse for you to do if you don't. Please. Just go and see what he wants. What if he talks to Sev about it and you still have to go? Just go and be the bigger person, so you won't be forced to later."

Sarah glared at him with her hands on her hips.

"Why do you have to be right all the time? Why can't I be a spoiled brat and not go?"

"Because you're not a spoiled brat Sarah, and you know it." Draco moved over to her and hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry, but you have to go." He places a small kiss on her head and let her go. She grumbled and walked over to the door.

"Fine, I'll go. But that doesn't mean I'm doing this of my own free will." Draco sighed as she slammed the door after her. He moved back into their room and closed the door behind him. He flopped onto the bed and prepared to skip his afternoon classes to wait for Sarah to get back. 'When ever that is…'

* * *

_6 weeks after the visit to the doctor._

"Lily… what if it didn't work?"

"Jess, you know it did 'cause you've had morning sickness. So lets just get the final result from the doctor, all right?" Jessica nodded and rested her head on Lily's shoulder. She didn't move when the doctor came in.

"Good morning ladies."

"Good morning Rob." Lily greeted. Jessica grunted and Rob smiled.

"So I hear that you've been having morning sickness and the test is back confirming that you are indeed pregnant. Congratulations." Jessica looked up at him uncertainly.

"Are you serious? I'm – I'm pregnant?" she turned to Lily. "Did you hear that? I'm pregnant! Oh, Lily!" Jessica squealed and threw her arms around Lily. She smiled and hugged her back.

"Now, I hate to interfere here, but I need to make sure that you'll come in every 4 or 5 weeks for regular checkups. You can come in anytime between checkups if you need to, and the checkups will get closer and closer together as you get further along. Is that all right?" Jessica nodded. "Now, you two are dismissed and I'll see you in a few weeks."

Jessica and Lily waved good bye to Rob as they made their way out of his office.

"Oh, Lily, can you believe it? I'm actually going to have a baby! I can't wait!"

"Well I think you'll be singing a different tune in a few weeks and you get those damned mood swings. I swear they drove me insane. More so that they did James! You'll be crying over the stupidest of things. Have fun." She finished sarcastically and Jessica grinned.

"Then I'll be sure to give you a front row seat to my mood swings."

They giggled as they walked down the busy London streets and to a safe point where they would apparate back to Lily's house.


	7. Ch7 Who Has The Rights

**Chapter 7 – Can You Just Leave Me Alone?**

"So Sarah…. How are you?"

Sarah banged her head against the table she sat at in the Astronomy tower.

"Why did you have Dumbledore set up this meeting? I don't want to talk to you. As far as I'm concerned, all I have is Sev as a parent and that's all I'll ever need. Why do you feel like you must push yourself into my life?" Sarah glared at Sirius.

"I didn't have Albus set up this meeting, he did it on his own. And I'm pushing because you're my daughter, and I want to be there for you."

"You weren't even taking into consideration when I was conceived! Why would you care!" Sarah made to storm out of the tower but Sirius blocked her way.

"What do you mean I wasn't taken into consideration? How were you conceived?" Sarah glared.

"How I was conceived is none of your business. Kindly let me leave if you care about me so much." She didn't wait for a reply, and shoved her way out to the tower. She ran down the stairs and headed back to the dungeons. She heard Sirius following her.

"Sarah wait! Please! I just want to talk to you!"

"Just fuck off and leave me alone!" Sarah ran towards the entrance to Sev's chambers. She pushed open the door and ran into her shared room with Draco. She slammed the door behind her, letting Draco, who was sitting on the couch deal with Sirius.

"Where is she?" he demanded. Draco glared at him.

"Where she is, is none of your business. She obviously doesn't want to talk to you if she's running from you."

"My thoughts exactly. Now kindly leave my rooms, Black." Sirius turned around to face Severus who had just walked in.

"I'm not leaving until I've talked to my daughter."

"She isn't your daughter. She's mine, no matter what blood runs through her veins. She's mine, and I will get the ministry involved if you continue to badger her. " Sirius glared one last time at Severus before he stomped out of his rooms, most likely going back to the Headmasters office.

Severus sighed and walked over to Sarahs and Draco's room. Draco followed him.

"Sarah?" Severus knocked on the door. "It's just me and Draco. May we come in?" they heard a very muffled 'yes'. Severus opened the door, and they both saw Sarah laying on the bed, curled up into a little ball. Draco climbed onto the bed and got her to sit on his lap while he held her.

Severus sat next to them and laid a hand on Sarah's back.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Severus asked gently. Sarah looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Why can't he just leave me alone? Doesn't he see that it doesn't matter who my biological parents are? I don't care that he was the maker of the sperm! I don't! To me, you'll always be my father, or as close as I'll get Sev! I just want him to leave me alone! But Dumbledore keeps trying to get me to talk to him about! But I don't want to! Please just make them stop!" she cried. She leaned over and hugged Severus tightly and started to cry against his chest.

He sighed. He needed to find a way to get them to stop badgering her about how she was conceived and make them see that she didn't care.

* * *

"And did you, Mr.Malfoy, host these Death Eater parties in which you placed your son and adopted daughter as the main entertainment?" 

"Yes."

"And did you allow these Death Eaters to rape and abused the aforementioned charges?"

"Yes." It was forced.

"I rest my case your Honor." The lawyer sat back down in his chair. The Judge cleared his throat.

"Because of the evidence shown and proved here, I hear by sentence Lucius Malfoy to a life sentence in Azkaban with the Kiss sentence pending. Case dismissed."

Two aurors came to stand besides Lucius and each one grabbed one his arms. Everyone in the courtroom shuddered as a Dementor floated into the room to float behind Lucius as they took him away.

Erin stood in the back of the courtroom, Auto-Write Quill next to her writing the court proceedings on a piece of parchment. _Time to go and tell the Headmaster the good news then._

* * *

"…so you see, Headmaster, the court found Lucius Malfoy guilty on all charges and is now in Azkaban." Erin had just finished telling the Headmaster what had happened at the trial. He nodded when she finished. 

"Thank you for telling me Erin. I assume that there will be an article in the _Prophet_ about his trial then?" Erin nodded.

"Oh, yes. The public very much wants to know what has happened. They also want to know what will be happening to Draco and Sarah. But you can decide what to do about that. But I must be off, Headmaster. I've got a lot of work to do. I'll talk to you later then."

"Good-bye Erin." the Headmaster waved his good-bye as Erin walked out of his office. He sat there thinking for awhile before he got up and left his office. He was walking down an empty hallway when Sirius came stomping down the same corridor.

"What is wrong Sirius? Did the meeting not go well?" the Headmaster questioned. Sirius grunted.

"No, it didn't. I was asking her about how she was conceived because it was some how brought up. She got mad and stormed out and down to the dungeons. Snape then kicked me out of his rooms, refusing to let me talk to Sarah." Sirius was glaring at nothing in particular. Albus patted his shoulder.

"It's ok, my dear boy. We'll get this figured out. Don't worry. Come now, let's go down and see if we can't talk to Severus." Sirius and Albus made their way back down to the dungeons.

* * *

Severus and Draco looked up when they heard a knocking on the entrance door. Severus made a move to get up, but Sarah wouldn't let him go. 

"Don't worry, Sev. I'll get it." Draco said, as he maneuvered Sarah to sit on Severus' lap instead of his.

"Awe, shit." Draco said when he opened the door and saw Sirius and the Headmaster standing there. Albus smiled.

"Where is Severus, Draco?" Draco glared at him.

"He's in the roomthat me and Sarah share. Why?"

Sirius glared at Draco.

"Are you telling me he's in her room with her?"

"Yeah, and what are you going to do about it? Throw a bitch fit?" Draco spat at Sirius. Sirius glared even harder.

"Draco, please. Just tell Severus that we're here and would like to talk to him." the Headmaster intervened. Draco glared and stomped over to their room.

"Sev, two Gryffindors are here to see you. Guess which two." Draco leaned against his rooms' doorframe and glared at the two Gryffindors in question.

"I'll be right out Draco." Draco nodded and continued to stare at Sirius and Albus as they made themselves comfy on the living room couch. Severus walked out of the bedroom a moment later wearing just his normal black pants and shirt. His outer robe with Sarah.

"What the hell were you doing in there, you bastard?" Sirius growled from the couch. Severus glared.

"Black. What an unpleasant surprise. And for your information, I was in there comforting Sarah, you sick mutt."

Albus raised a hand.

"Boys, please. Can you two not get over this petty rivalry?" both men in question snorted. Albus sighed.

"Anyway, the reason we're here, Severus, is because Sirius said that he followed Sarah down here to talk to her when she ran out of their meeting together. And when he got down here you sent him away. May I ask why you will not let him talk to his daughter?"

Severus opened his mouth to speak but a small voice beat him too it.

"He won't let Black talk to me, because he knows that I don't want to talk to him. He's doing what he knows is right. And he's doing what he knows will make me happy." Sarah stood in the bedroom doorway wearing Severus' outer robe over her jeans and t-shirt. She was holding Blackie in her arms.

"I don't care why he was doing what he did! I have the right to talk to you!" Sarah glared at Sirius.

"No, you don't. You're name isn't on my birth certificate saying you're the father. There's someone else's name there, so you have no right over me. So just leave me alone." Sarah turned around and closed the bedroom door as she went back inside.

"You see, Headmaster? She doesn't want to talk to Black, and he has no legal rights over her. I do, and I can get a restraining order placed on both you and Black if you continue to try and push this matter. Black might be her father biologically, but you should know that, that means nothing. You can't choose what bloodline you're born into, but you can choose who you're family is. You told me that Albus." Severus turned around and walked back into the bedroom where Sarah was, re-closing the door behind him.

Draco smirked.

"We'll… I can't say it's been nice, so please be kind enough to get the fuck out of Sev's rooms and don't darken our doorway again. Thank you." Draco practically shoved them out of the rooms, and slammed the door in their faces.

Albus sighed. He looked at Sirius.

"Well… I believe that we need to do a little bit of research about Sarah before we try to get you two to talk again. Come. Let's go to my office." Sirius followed Albus as he lead them to his office.

* * *

"Why can't they just leave me alone, Sev? Why?" 

Severus continued to hold Sarah in his arms as he rubbed her back soothingly. He didn't know how to answer her question. He didn't even know why they kept pressing the matter when it was obvious that their fight was worthless. Severus sighed.

"Don't worry about it for now Sarah. Maybe you'd like to write some more tonight to get rid of some stress?" he asked hopefully.

Sarah perked up a bit. "I think I will, Sev. Thanks for trying to make me feel better." She gave him a peck on the check and got up off his lap. She got down on the floor and stuck her hand under the bed.

"Where did I put it…? Where is… Aha!" she cried triumphantly as she pulled out a dark violet journal. She hugged it to her chest.

"I haven't written in here in so long… it'll be good to write in it again." She grabbed a few pillows from the bed and laid them on the floor. She laid down on her pillows and placed her journal in front of her, and started to read her old entries.

"Sev? Before you go, could you hand me a quill and some ink please?" Severus nodded and grabbed the item from her desk. He knelt down briefly to give them to her.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, Sarah." Severus walked to the door and opened it. "Hope you have some fun writing." He said before he left Sarah to her self. Sarah smiled softly. She flicked her wand and her music started to play and she continued to read her journal.

_Music_

_"Please just don't play with me  
My paper heart will bleed  
This wait for destiny won't do  
Be with me please I beseech you  
Simple things, that make you run a-way  
Catch you if I can_

_Tears fall, down your face  
The taste, is something new  
Something that I know  
Moving on is, easiest when I am around you._

_So bottle up old love,  
And throw it out to sea,  
Watch it away as you cry  
A year has past  
The seasons go…"_ (1)

Sarah sighed as she cam upon the poems she wrote through the years. She flicked her wand, turning her music off, as she started to read her poems out loud to the empty room.

"I stare at my reflection  
Wondering what you see  
I just want to know  
Do you even see me?

Do you see a girl,  
Stupid and ugly?  
Or one that's smart,  
And really quite lovely?

Or just another face,  
That's in the big crowd?  
Or one individual,  
That screams out loud?

Do you even see,  
A person at all?  
Or am I just invisible,  
Like the rest of them all?

But that's just the thing,  
You don't really see  
Just what kind of person  
I can be." (2)

Sarah sighed. It had been so long ago that she wrote that poem. Of course, whom she wrote it for would never read it or really care about it. She didn't even know why she wrote that for him.

_Please! He probably feels that I'm like his sister! He just wouldn't like me back…_ she sighed sadly at her thoughts. She closed her journal and put back underneath the bed and crawled into it. _I think I'll just go to sleep early… Sev and Draco will understand why…_

Her thoughts drifted as her eyes slid shut and she fell into a light slumber.

**A/N: Hey ppl! How are you guys doing? I'm sorry for the long wait for the last chapter, but hopefully I'll be posting more because I'm getting more ideas! Yay for me! Well, hope you liked this chapter because I'll be working on the next one. Let me know how I'm doing and what you liked about my chapter/story so far!**

**(1) Paper Heart – All American Rejects  
****(2) The poem is called "Reflections" and it's one of my own.**


	8. Ch8 Things Warm up

**Chapter 8 – Things Warm Up…**

"_Take away the sensation inside  
__Bitter sweet migraine in my head  
__It's like a throbbing toothache of the mind_  
_I can't take this feeling any more…._"

Sarah awoke to the sound of music playing softly in her room. She groaned and rolled over, right into a solid something. A warm, solid something. That grunted as it was hit. Sarah opened her eyes to see blonde hair.

"Draco…" she said sleepily. She closed her eyes again, and snuggled into Draco's side, resting her head on his bare chest. She listened to his heartbeat as she went back to sleep.

"Drain the pressure from the swelling,  
The sensation's overwhelming,  
Give me a kiss goodnight and everything will be alright  
Tell me that I won't feel a thing  
So give me novocaine…"

* * *

Draco tried to roll over onto his side, but found that he couldn't. He opened his eyes sleepily and only saw Sarahs black hair. He closed his eyes and murmured, 

"Sarah…"

"_Drain the pressure from the swelling,  
The sensations overwhelming,  
Give me a kiss goodnight and everything will be alright…"_

was what he heard before he fell back asleep.

* * *

Draco and Sarah both groaned as they heard knocking on their door. They then heard Severus' voice coming through, 

"Are you two still sleep? You two need to get up. I don't care if it's the weekend, you two will not be sleeping until noon."

They both listened to see if he was still there, but gathered that he wasn't. They both sighed and looked at each other.

"So why did you decided to use me as a pillow?" Draco somewhat slurred. Sarah yawned.

"Because you make a nice pillow. S'that a problem?"

"Nope, just curious. Hey, do you think that Sev will forget about us and let us sleep some more?" Sarah snorted.

"Fat chance. He'll probably come back soon and get us up. So we might as well just get up now." Sarah grunted as she sat up. "Gah… I hate mornings…" she whined. Draco made no move to get up. She poked him in the stomach.

"Don't poke my fat…." Draco tiredly swatted at Sarah's hand. Sarah giggled.

"I thought you said that was meat on your bones. And that I needed some." Sarah poked him again and made a dash for the bathroom as Draco tried to poke her back.

"I told you to stop poking my fat!"

Sarah pushed the door of the bathroom closed as she turned the shower on, and quickly stripped of her jeans and t-shirt from the day before.

Draco, not thinking, rushed into the bathroom and stopped dead. He stared at Sarah and she stared at Draco. Draco gulped.

"I, uh... I-I- oh gods…" Draco stumbled over his words as he looked at Sarah's body. _Sarah's naked body_, his mind corrected him. Sarah was blushing a deep red when Draco finally said, "Oh, god, I'm sorry… I'll just, uh… I'll just… um, yeah." Draco turned and ran out of the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Sarah just stood there embarrassed.

She stood there for a few seconds before she got a wicked glint in her eyes. She reached for a towel and wrapped it around her. She walked out of the bathroom to find Draco sitting on the bed in his pajama bottoms, his head in his hands.

She grinned. She tiptoed over to him and touched his face.

Dracos head shot up and stared at Sarah as she stood there in just a towel; her black hair falling around her face.

"Draco… would you like to join me?" she whispered.

* * *

Severus was sitting at his kitchen table waiting for Sarah and Draco to come to breakfast. They needed to get up if they were going to accompany him to Diagon Ally today. He needed to get some supplies and he thought that Draco and Sarah would like to get some pet supplies for their Squijums. 

He looked up when they both walked into the room. Their hair was wet and both looked a little flushed. Severus smirked.

"Enjoy your morning shower?" He asked when they sat down. Draco started to cough on the pumpkin juice he had starred to drink. He cleared his throat.

"Y-yes." He squeaked. Sarah looked down at the table, her face beat red.

"Well, that's good to hear. Now then, you two need to eat up, because you're both accompanying me to Diagon Ally this morning so you can get some pet supplies for Blackie and Lucky." Sarah and Draco nodded and started to eat their breakfast. The mornings events somewhat behind them as they thought about what they're Squijums needed.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a cell in Azkaban, Lucius Malfoy was plotting. 

"So, I just have to find a way out of here, then get to Hogwarts. I'll show those little bastards to never mess with me…"

* * *

"_So break me shake me hate me take me over  
When the madness stops then you will be alone  
Just break me shake me hate me take me over  
When the madness stops then you will be alone…_" 

Sarah was singing softly as she looked through some shelves at the pet shop in Diagon Ally. Draco looked over at her.

They were standing in a small little nook, with shelves surrounding them, and hiding them from view.

"What're you singing?" Draco whispered in her ear. Sarah jumped.

"Draco! Don't do that!" Draco laughed as she glared. "And it's called 'Break Me Shake Me' but a muggle band called Savage Garden. I actually have a lot of muggle CD's that I think you'd enjoy." Draco rolled his eyes.

"You actually think that I'd enjoy something muggle?"

"Yeah. And even if you think you won't… you're going to listen to them anyway."

"And if I don't?" Sarah grinned.

"Then…." she leaned in close to whisper in his ear, "the whole school will know that you still sleep with Mr.Wuffle." Draco gasped.

"You wouldn't!"

"I would."

"Fine…. I'll listen to the damn CD things…." Draco glared at Sarah. She giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

"I wouldn't have told the school anyway, since you know I still sleep with Mary. But you're still going to listen to them, just cause you love me." Sarah grinned again, and picked up a bag of what looked like cat treats.

"Do you think Blackie and Lucky would like these?"

"Sure. Let's get them." Draco took the bag from Sarah and walked up to the front counter where Severus was standing. He handed him the bag.

"Sarah thinks that they'd like these as treats."

"All right. Now, how about you two try to find a bed that they'd like to sleep in. and maybe a toy or two, so they'll have something to do during the time when you and Sarah have classes."

"'Kay! Be right back!"

Draco ran back to where Sarah was and grabbed her around the waist. Sarah squeaked in surprise.

"Draco! What-!" Sarah was cut off as Draco kissed her quickly on the lips.

"Come on, we need to find Blackie and Lucky a bed to sleep in, and get them some toys."

Draco dragged Sarah over to the pet beds, and started to look for the 'right' one to get.

"Draco… did you – did you just kiss me?" Sarah asked somewhat dazed. Draco blushed slightly.

"Yeah…." Draco didn't Sarah time to reply, as he grabbed two beds and a few toys on the display next to them.

"Come one, Sev's waiting." Draco quickly walked up to the front once more, as a grinning Sarah followed.

* * *

When they got back from Diagon Ally, Sarah and Draco spent their time placing everything they got in their shared room. They placed the Squijums' bed next to theirs in the corner, and the toy in the bed. They placed their treats in the nightstand drawer to keep it safe from being eaten. 

Draco was laying on the bed reading when Sarah walked back into their room with a cup of tea.

"Draco?" he looked up.

"What?"

"Why did you kiss me?" Draco blushed and looked down at his book.

"Um…. Well, uh… you see… um…..uh.. I just did?" he asked meekly. Sarah grinned at his blush.

"No…. try again." Draco sighed.

"I kissed you because…. Well, because I wanted to. I was just going to grab you 'round the waist but when I saw you up close like that… I well… I couldn't help it. I'm sorry."

Sarah walked over to the bed, set her cup down on the nightstand, and laid down next to Draco.

"You don't have to apologize. Though, I would've liked it to last a little longer than that." Sarah said shyly. Draco looked up at her.

"Really?" she smiled.

"Really."

Draco leaned up and kissed Sarah on the lips once more. This time, it lasted a little bit more that the quick peck in the store.

Sarah's cup of tea was left on the nightstand, forgotten, as she felt like tasting something else.

**A/N: Hello again. Ok, well…. Another chapter done, and another chapter will be started! I hope you liked this chapter, and in the next one, I'll try to focus on Sirius and Albus, maybe some Lucius too. Well… I'm off! **


	9. AN

Hey guys, I realize that I haven't updated this story in a long, long, time and I apologize for that.

I have an account on A F F . n e t under the same user name, and I'll be posting this story on there now, too, because I honestly don't know how... explicit this story will get with it's contents.

I'm also going to revising the chapters – adding things, taking things out – so if you're into this story and want to keep posted with it, then just go to A F F . n e t and look me up, ok?

I'm really sorry, again, for not updated this story in a long time although I probably will be doing that soon, on A F F . n e t.

My account on this site will also be deleted or remain unused for a while so, if you really want to keep up with my writing – which, by the way, I have 3 other stories up on A F F . n e t , too, all Harry Potter and a few originals – then please go to A F F . n e t to keep posted.

P.S: I'm not sure if I even will continue this story on here – let alone my other story. I think they'll bot die on this site, but come back to life on A F F . n e t.


End file.
